A hybrid-electric vehicle (HEV) or all-electric vehicle (EV) has a traction battery to store and provide energy for vehicle propulsion. The traction battery typically operates at over 100 volts, which is an increased voltage in comparison to a conventional vehicle battery voltage of 12 volts. The industry standard is that low voltage is less than 60 volts Direct Current (DC) and 30 volts Alternating Current (AC) calculated by root mean square (RMS). Voltages above this threshold are considered high voltage. The traction battery also has greater current capacity in comparison to a conventional battery, which can be in excess of 100 amps·hours. This increased voltage and current is used by an electric motor(s) to convert the electrical energy stored in the battery to mechanical energy in the form of a torque which is used to provide vehicle propulsion. The battery is connected to the electric motor via wires, connectors, capacitors, and other electrical components.